


Practice Makes Perfect

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Fright Night (2011), The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Didn't we agree that we'd do that, work on your patience?"</p><p>(Total PWP; you've been warned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is nearly a year old but I realized that I only ever posted it to tumblr and I quite want it up here as well.

“For fuck’s sake, Nell.”

“Stop squirming!” she chides him, putting a hand on each arm and pinning him down. “Did no one ever tell you that patience is a virtue?" 

A growl emanates from Peter’s throat. “You can’t really expect me to be patient right now.”

Nellie smirks. “Sure I can. Didn’t we agree that we’d do that, work on your… patience? Now, I want you to lie still.”

"For how long?” He doesn’t like how smug she looks right now. 

“Until I say otherwise. Understand?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” The sooner he agrees, the sooner they can stop playing this game and she’ll just do this properly.

“Excellent.” Nellie bends down and kisses him slowly. As she starts to pull back, Peter lifts his head as far as he can to try and follow her, maintain the kiss, until her grip on his arms stops him. She chuckles. “I told you, babe, stay still.”

Peter settles back down with no further complaints, and when she releases his arms, he doesn’t fidget. 

Her mouth is warm against his skin as she peppers light kisses down his torso. He holds his breath as she gets closer and closer to his pelvis, but rather than continuing down, she diverts her attention to his hips, kissing along the fairly prominent ridges of bone and lingering there.

“ _Nellie_ ,” Peter practically whimpers. From the corner of her eye, she sees his hand twitch as he just barely suppresses the urge to reach down and tangle his hand into her hair.

“If you even try to nudge me along, I’m done,” Nellie warns, even as she nips at his pelvic bone, eliciting a loud groan from deep in Peter’s throat.

He squeezes his eyes shut because even looking at her down between his legs is a massive turn-on and he can’t possibly keep himself calm with her teasing him like this.

Nellie lifts her head slightly to look at her boyfriend, whose face is flushed and contorted into an expression of deep concentration. She bites her lip and smirks at the sight of him. 

And then she brushes her thumb across the tip of his cock, already glistening with precum. Peter lets out a breathless gasp as she runs her thumb over the tip in a gentle circle, and then as she slowly strokes down the underside of his shaft, and back up.

“I wonder how quickly I could get you to come just like this,” she murmurs. Just her damn thumb stroking him  _so_  lightly, and  _so_  slowly.

Probably wouldn’t take too long, and they both know it.

“Don’t make me beg, Nell.”

“Beg for what?” she asks innocently. 

Before he can reply, she increases the pressure and he groans loudly.

“You promised,” he reminds her at last. “I’ve been—” He falters for a moment. “I’ve been good.”

She says nothing, simply lets out a noncommittal hum.

“Please, Nellie,” and there’s no mistaking that it’s a whimper now.

Nellie raises her eyebrows. “I still don’t know what it is you want.”

Peter shuts his eyes again and, before he can think better of it, he shouts, “ _Suck my dick_. What the fuck do you want me to say?”

“Well, I was imagining something a bit more glamorous…”

He’s about to snap back with a snarky retort but before he can, her mouth is on him, warm and wet and suddenly he can’t string a fucking thought together. He immediately disregards her instruction not to move and knots his fingers into her hair as he tries to thrust deeper into her mouth. But her hands are splayed out across his hips and he isn’t moving anywhere.

Nellie chuckles, and the vibration sends a chill straight through him.

The realization that he’s about to climax comes out of nowhere, while he’s in her mouth almost to the hilt. He tries, meekly, to murmur some sort of warning, but he’s already too far gone to get the words out properly. 

But when he comes, she’s far from surprised. She looks up and watches Peter’s features contort with pleasure as he lets out a mangled groan and tugs roughly on her hair.

As Peter begins to come down from his high, Nellie crawls forward and settles on top of him, initiating a slow, lazy kiss. He smiles against her lips. “Was that patient enough?” he mumbles.

“I think you can do better.”

“Suppose that means we’ll have to try again.”


End file.
